Konohagakure High
by Ellie October
Summary: New to Konoha, Mina Tenshi goes to high school, ready for anything life throws her way. Living with all three of the Sand Siblings as well as her uncle Iruka, Mina's life was already chaos. Drama ensues as she gets crushed by her crush and decides on a different man.. but that man is out to get her. Rated T for swearing and some incidents. KibaxOC and other pairings. Major Editing!
1. We Have Arrived!

Chapter 1: We Have Arrived!

**Mina's POV**

I jumped out of bed almost as soon as my alarm went off. I was about to start my first day at my new school; Konohagakure High School.

"_I can't wait!" _My mind was racing.

I couldn't wait to see what _this_ school was like.

My uncle, Iruka Umino, had told me that this particular school was a good place to be, and that he knew many of the kids in my year.

After my father, Iruka's brother, died in a freak accident six years ago, and my mother refused to take care of me, I was left alone in Suna… a place that was often affiliated with crime.

It was only a week after I had been left to my own defenses when I met a girl about my age, Temari of the Sand, and we became the best friends to the point that we lived together.

Her brothers were cool, for the most part, and all four of us got along.

For our first year of high school, we attended Suna High together. It was full of gangs and the scum of humanity, so all of us transferred out at the end of the year and decided to move to Konoha.

We now lived with Iruka, who was often not home due to teaching academy students all day and other important errands.

I began digging through my clothes, looking for something presentable on my first day.

"_Dammit… what the hell else could I wear? Something nice? Something punk? I don't wanna look like an idiot!" _

At this rate, I was nervous that I wouldn't find an outfit before the sun came up. A loud voice could be heard downstairs:

"To hell with you, Gaara!"

I snorted to myself. "Looks like Kankuro just got nailed…"

Gaara was known to have a bad temper, and Kankuro usually just _happened_ to be on the opposite side of him when it happened.

"AYE!"

Temari burst into my room, looking as Temari-like as she could get; her hair was up in its normal four-tailed braid, she put on a little mascara so her eyelashes would look fuller, and her lips were shiny and glossy from her pink lipstick that you could barely tell was there. She wore a white tanktop with some fingerless gloves and fishnet leggings with a white skirt over them.

"You look like an artist." I commented, earning a slap on the head from my fiery friend.

"At least I found _something_ to wear! You'd better hurry up or we're gonna be late! _I'm_ driving today!"

I groaned; when Temari drove, it was literally a recipe for disaster. She had failed her driver's test multiple times before she lucked out and earned her license. I, however, had passed _my_ test with flying colors the first time I took it.

"Tch… okay. Get outta my room and I'll be down in a moment!"

"Whatever you say." Temari strutted out of my room, closing the door behind herself.

Sighing, I ran toward my closet and made a hasty decision.

Slapping on a cute black blouse and black cargo pants with a chain hanging out of one of the pockets, I grabbed my white flip-flops and raced out of my room and into the bathroom, curling my hair a bit on the ends.

As soon as I walked out, Kankuro ran by with toast in his hand.

"You'll never catch _me_, Gaara!"

However, Gaara didn't seem amused as he growled. "I'm not trying to, but you took my damn toast. Give it back."

Kankuro shook his head, which made Gaara prone to use some spare sand that he kept in a bag on his hip, instead of carrying around his gourd all day.

The cat-hat wearing idiot ran around, trying to dodge the sand, but Gaara got to him anyway, winning his toast back.

As fun as it was to watch the two of them duke it out, I walked around my uncle's house and found him sitting in a chair.

He looked exhausted, and he was muttering something about lesson plans underneath his breath.

I smiled; Iruka-ojisan looked a lot like me, I had noticed, and he was one of the nicest people that I knew, especially if he was okay with dealing with my three friends _every_ morning.

"You tired, Iruka-ojisan?"

Iruka looked up at me and muttered, his eyes drooping. "The keys are… on the microwave."

I ran to get the keys, handing them to a stoked Temari.

"Here ya go… we're gonna have a _blast_ at school, right? No fighting."

Temari glared at me. "Psh… we'll fight if people start looking at us wrong."

I couldn't help but agree as the two of us ran out of the door, following Gaara and Kankuro.

Waiting outside was our "family's" Jeep Wrangler that we used to go to school, since the Academy was close enough to the house that Iruka walked there.

"Shotgun!" Kankuro called, as he sat up front.

Gaara shrugged my way as the two of us climbed into the backseat with all of our new school supplies in our bags. Naturally, my bag was blue, Gaara's was red, Temari's was white, and Kankuro's was purple.

"Dammit, Kankuro," Temari hissed as she jumped into the car. "You always have to sit next to _me,_ don't you?" Without waiting for a response, she floored it and we were off.

"_How the hell did Temari get her license again?"_

I was honestly afraid of getting into an accident; the way Temari was cutting people off and then flipping _them_ off and pretending it was _their_ fault was kind of unnerving and the perfect recipe for road rage from the other drivers.

"I hope this place is better than the last one," Gaara mumbled, looking out the window, which was full of unhappy drivers.

Nodding, I piped up. "I know. Last year, we almost got robbed. Remember _that_, Kankuro?"

I watched as the face-paint-and-cat-hat-wearing teen shook his head wildly. "Shut up!"

Kankuro had literally gotten on his knees and _begged_ for our robbers to let us go and keep us alive, even though all they wanted was some spare change.

After ten minutes of pondering whether we were going to live or die, we arrived in the parking lot of Konohagakure High School.

"Place is huge."

"I know."

"You think we'll get lost?"

"No."

The rare, civil conversation went on between the two brothers as Temari found a parking space, cutting off some people who were clearly waiting in line for it.

"That's right, mothafuckas! Suna's comin' to Konoha!" Temari yelled out the window as the cheated car sped down the parking lot.

Once Jeep was put into park, the four of us jumped out, donning our bags.

"Well… this is it."

Kankuro looked nervous.

I sighed. "You guys gotta have confidence. See? Look at Gaara."

The carefree kid was walking confidently into the huge school in front of him, where three random students were standing, as one called out:

"Look at the ginger!"

Temari and I both raced up to them. "The hell did you say?"

All three students high-tailed it outta there as they realized they had fucked with the wrong person, and Gaara smirked at his real sister and his sister-by-affiliation, me:

"You guys didn't have to do that, you know. I could have taken them."

"We know, Gaara, but you know Mina and I. Fighting is what we do best."

After waiting a good minute or two for Kankuro, the four of us walked into the school and we were all completely blown away by all of the hallways there were.

However, Kankuro soon saw some girls and went off in their direction.

"Idiot," Temari hissed. "Always looking for a skirt to chase. It's _always_ his first priority."

Gaara closed his eyes and shook his head, but two girls came up to him and hugged him.

"What's your name?" "You're _so_ cute!" "We wanna show you around!"

Before Temari or I could show those girls the business, they ran off with Gaara, who just couldn't catch a break.

"Poor guy," Temari was shaking her head, and I could only nod. Gaara wasn't used to anything like _that_ in Suna.

"Let's go to the office," Temari growled, grabbing my wrist and dragging me by the hand suddenly.

When we reached the office, a lady was sitting at a desk with a pig in a corner.

"_Woah… a pet… pig?" _Just the _thought_ of it was _fascinating _as Temari greeted the woman.

"Hello… um, we're new here, and we need our schedules."

The lady looked up at us, her dark eyes digging into the two of us as she smiled and pointed to a door on her left.

"Lady Tsunade would like to see you both, if that's the case."

I caught a glimpse of the nametag she was wearing, which read 'Shizune', as Temari and I were walked into some sort of office... but much bigger and more sophisticated.

There, a lady with a substantially-sized chest, blonde hair in ponytails, and a stern figure greeted us.

"Temari of the Sand and Mina Tenshi… you're new students here, are you not?"

We both nodded promptly and Lady Tsunade smiled.

"From what I've heard, you two are pretty fierce… am I correct?"

Nodding again, Tsunade smirked at us now.

"I like that in the girls of this school. The whole 'damsel in distress' thing isn't for Kunoichi who wish to become better Shinobi. Here are your schedules,"

She handed Temari and I two different pieces of paper.

"Classes start in about thirty minutes… so that means you're going to have time to get your lockers straightened out."

Lady Tsunade gave us a welcoming look before she saw us off and we exited the office.

Temari turned to me, a devious smile on her face.

"Mina… this is great! Now, our next matter at hand… finding a crush! _No_ high school year is complete without seeing something in _someone._"

I felt my head tilt in confusion. "Seems a little out of character for you, Temari. Why's that?"

"Because… this school has guys in it that actually _aren't_ douchebags wanting to 'get it in'. All of them are _actually_ worth a chance! This could be our big break!"

"Yeah. You're right." I was actually getting a little excited by the way Temari was talking. She was right; none of the guys here probably go home and plan out how they're going to terrorize the community.

"_Dammit. We've been here for about ten minutes, and already it seems like a lifetime has gone by… I hope this year is better than the last one."_

Temari turned to me again. "Huh… let's go find our lock-" She hit the wall ungracefully when she looked at her schedule. Snatching mine from my hand, she compared the two side-by-side.

"WE. HAVE. ALL. OUR. CLASSES. TOGETHER."

"Unbelievable!" I looked down to compare, and it was completely true except for our last class; study hall.

"Yeah, you're right! This is… gonna… be a… great school year! I can already see it coming!"

Temari and I hugged, unable to keep our excitement from spilling over into tiny squeals.

"Look," I added. "Our lockers are really close to each other as well! Can this year get any better so far?!"

The two of us began to unlock our lockers and put our things inside of them, and it was hard to hide the fact that I was feeling on top of the world.

"_This is great!"_

Just when I thought things couldn't go wrong, I turned on my heel and bumped into someone. This 'someone' just _had_ to be running, so naturally I fell on my ass in the middle of the hallway.

"Shit," the person I bumped into cursed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to knock you over."

The voice was deep, and I looked up to see a muscular boy holding his hand out to me.

Immediately I took it, quickly smoothing my hair as he smiled at me.

"You must be new here. What's your name?"

"Hi… uh… I'm Mina Tenshi."

The boy smiled as he let go of my hand. "Hey, Mina! Have you seen a blonde guy with blue eyes walking around here? I'm trying to beat the shit out of him…"

I pointed up to the stairs, where someone with that description was standing. "Is that him?"

The boy's eyes widened and he nodded to me. "Yeah, there's that bastard. Thanks! Bye, Mina!"

With that, he took off down the hall, running up the stairs.

"What's with the blush, girl?"

Temari was by my side almost instantaneously, and I struggled to snap out of whatever trance I was in.

"Uh… no-no reason." However, the blonde girl wasn't buying it.

"Well… I guess he's out of the question for me. You've found someone to crush on apparently already, and school hasn't even started yet."

I felt my blush deepen as I struggled to hold my binder to my chest. "Um…"

Temari just laughed as she dragged me off to class.

"Let's go. I wanna be able to sit next to you in class. What is it… Calculus with someone named… Kakashi Hatake?"

I double-checked my schedule and nodded, thinking only of that boy I had just seen.

* * *

Don't freak out; it'll get better, I promise! The first chapter is always the most boring D: Anyway, tell me what you think :) Rate/Review!

7/12/13: I took down this story because I thought it was in need of a little revamp. So here. I changed formerly-named Akina Izumi's name to Mina Tenshi because I like it. Alright? Rate/Review. :P

And yes, I know that the three siblings would probably not be in the same year. But hey, it's a fanfic, isn't it? I:


	2. Calculus

_Flashback:_

_Temari just laughed as she dragged me off to class._

_"Let's go. I wanna be able to sit next to you in class. What is it… Calculus with someone named… Kakashi Hatake?"_

_I double-checked my schedule and nodded, thinking only of that boy I had just seen._

Chapter 2: Calculus

I walked next to Temari, feeling small as I held my calculus book to my chest. I _was_ kind of short; only 5'3.

"_Who WAS that boy?"_

That was the only question on my mind. We found the room with ease, surprisingly, and walked in. There was almost no one inside, which made me relieved.

"Since when are we _ever_ early for classes, Mina?"

Temari asked me as we moved to the back.

It was a great feeling; we wouldn't have to worry about finding a seat.

"Who knows?" I snorted as a girl with blonde hair that was similar to Temari's walked into the room.

She was accompanied by three other girls; a girl with blue hair that was dark enough to be nearly black and white eyes, a pinkette with green eyes, and a girl who had buns in her hair.

"_Who could those girls be?"_

However, by the way that they all walked and dressed, I probably would have had to guess that they were some of the more popular girls. The blonde one was in the middle of a sentence:

"…and I heard he _totally_ asked Anko, you know that slutty teacher, out the other day! How sick is _that?_"

The pink one, her shimmery top gleaming in the light, had her hand over her mouth in surprise.

"That _is_ sick! Where do you find these things out, Ino?"

The blonde one was speaking again.

"Oh, I hear things in the halls."

Once she was done, all of the eyes turned to Temari and I, right when we were giving each other the 'are you fucking kidding me' looks; at Suna High, the popular kids were _the_ most slutty, annoying, scandalous bunch of people you would ever hope to meet in your life.

Some of them had STD's, happily preaching to the whole school who gave it to them, and some claimed they had been raped but everyone knew that they hadn't been.

The one with the buns came over to the two of us.

"I've never seen your faces around… who are you two?"

Temari snorted. "My name is Temari of the Sand… and this is Mina Tenshi. We transferred here this year."

I fumed for a moment at how Temari just _had_ to introduce me to everyone when I _clearly_ could have done it myself, but I didn't complain aloud.

The girl just smiled at us now.

"You two seem nice. Well, I'm Tenten, and these," she pointed the other three girls behind her, "Are the Kunoichi of Konoha. Or at least… our little 'clique' is called that. Kind of unoriginal, don't you think?"

I shrugged; I didn't _want_ to get involved in any cliques.

It just wasn't what Temari and I _did._ Some of the people who get involved in that stuff lose friends faster than they lose their virginity, and in a clique, _that_ was saying something.

The bun-headed girl gestured to the white-eyed girl.

"This is Hinata Hyuga. She's really nice, and most would say she's shy, but she's not once you get to know her."

Next was the pinkette.

"Sakura Haruno. Still a little flat chested, I know… but they say a late bloomer always blooms the best, right?"

Sakura looked pretty pissed about what Tenten had said, but didn't say anything.

Last was the blonde girl.

"That, my friends, is Ino Yamanaka. The most stylish girl in the school. Many say she's stuck up, but in reality, compared to another clique, she's not. However, she's not afraid to call you out or anything, so watch out."

Ino snorted. "Damn straight."

Temari took no time to ask: "Huh. So, who is this other clique?"

Ino glared at her now, looking pretty offended.

"Those bitches are called the Kunoichi of the Leaf. They _totally_ posed off of our name! Even so, they're not even _from_ here! They came from somewhere else, and they transferred here in the middle of last year, pretending like they own shit. There's the leader, whose name is Tayuya. She acts like she runs all of this shit, but in reality, all she's good at is playing the flute."

That's when Ino sighed.

"Then, there's this other girl named Kin Tsuchi. Oh my… she's just…"

The blonde was now waving her hands in exasperation.

"I can't even explain! Moving on," her face got a bit serious.

"There's another named Karin. What a whore; she lets people bite her for no fucking reason, then she has some sort of orgasm!"

Ino looked completely furious, and Hinata spoke up: "Ino, you're going to… get frown lines if you keep getting… angry…"

This calmed her down as she smiled.

"You're right. Thanks for looking out for me."

The white-eyed girl just smiled back, and the four took their seats at the middle of the class, whereas Temari and I were at the back.

"_What an interesting bunch,"_ I couldn't help but think.

A note landed on my desk before I could get through any more thoughts, and Temari looked away as if she hadn't done it.

Rolling my eyes, I opened up the note, seeing Temari's handwriting:

"_What do you think of THEM? They sound so much different from the popular, cliquish people from Suna. I wonder if we'd get along with them?"_

I glanced at Temari, whose eyebrow was raised in questioning, and I only shrugged; I myself didn't really know exactly what to think of it either.

The bell rang, and a few students came into the classroom.

Most of them were nothing to look at, but I automatically noticed an odd-looking guy; his hair was in a ponytail.

"The hell kind of guy wears a-" I was about to bring this topic up with Temari, but saw my friend's eyes widened in surprise.

Her mouth was almost agape, and the guy looked at her with lazy-like eyes. However, he walked right by her and sat in the opposite corner of the classroom, putting his head down to sleep.

Temari stared for a while, making me wonder what the hell was on her mind.

"_Does Temari… like him?"_

I couldn't help myself as I got a mischievous smile on my face, and I whispered out of the corner of my mouth. "So… I guess he's off limits, huh?"

Temari's gaze shot to me instantly as she growled. "Shut up."

Gaara walked into the room, flanked by the same two girls we had seen earlier, and they were apparently arguing.

"You should go out with me!"

"No, me!"

"Bitch, I called him!"

"I saw him first!"

The poor kid looked flustered, and Temari sighed, shrugging. "Looks like it's time to get the leeches off of my brother."

I almost wanted to argue and say that Gaara could get out of it by himself, but the poor kid was sweat dropping as if he didn't know what to do.

Girls back in Suna were _nothing _like this; most classified Gaara as a freak and refused to go anywhere _near_ him.

Temari grabbed Gaara by the hand, dragging him to sit in between herself and that lazy-looking kid.

"Thanks, sis," he muttered, as the two girls stomped out of the room, pouting.

"So, my brother is already putting the moves on the girls? How cute…" Temari speculated.

Gaara snorted, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Don't push it."

Suddenly losing interest in the normal brother-sister squabble, I turned my eyes forward and began messing with my hair; today sure was exciting.

"_I'm ready for anything,"_ I told myself, but I soon regretted it as three boys walked into the room.

One of the boys was that blonde-haired guy that I had helped the cute guy chase, and the other was the… tall, emo, handsome type, if I was to base it on looks. The third guy…

"_Oh. My. God."_

It was, in fact, the guy I had seen earlier. You know... the cute one?

His hands were in his pockets, and he looked cool as a cucumber.

"_What the…? What's that on his cheeks?"_

There were these red, fang-like things on his cheeks, but it was as if no one else minded. In fact, I don't know how I didn't notice earlier.

Then, something even more bizarre happened; a gigantic, white dog walked into the room.

This guy, his brown hair matted and short, hugged the dog and started petting it.

"_He brings… his huge ass dog… to SCHOOL? Is that even ALLOWED?" _

I watched as the guy let the dog lick his face, and he smiled.

"C'mon, Akamaru. Let's go and find our-"

He didn't get to finish due to Ino and Sakura suddenly screeching: _"Sasuke!"_

_"Sasuke is his name…?"_

I wondered, but the two girls hugged the black haired, emo-looking one. So-called Sasuke just snorted and walked to a vacant seat near the front of the room, both girls tailing his every move.

The blonde-haired guy laughed: "Well, Uchiha-Teme, looks like you've got enough bitches on you… e-except you, Sakura…"

He backed away when the two girls started toward him, raising their fists to meet him with anger in their eyes.

"What the hell did you just say?" The two growled practically simultaneously.

I took my attention away from them as my eyes settled on the brown-haired boy, who was now walking toward me. Wait, walking _toward_ me?!

"_He's coming over here! What am I gonna do if he talks to me? What am I gonna say? I hope I don't say anything stupid…"_

It was as if he didn't even _see_ me as he sat in front of me, away from his friends.

The blonde one turned around, both Sakura and Ino nearly on top of him.

"Damn it, dog. Get over here and help me!"

Both Sakura and Ino were on the verge of attacking him, despite their nice clothes.

"Naruto, tell me that you did _not_ just call us what we think you did..."

The boy smiled, his teeth like fangs. "Looks like you'll have to deal with it by yourself, idiot."

So-called Naruto flipped him off: "I'll get you later, Kiba."

Instantly, I felt my cheeks heat up; _Kiba_.

"_So… that's his name."_

Said Kiba leaned back, taking a deep breath, his arms behind his head, and his back leaned onto my desk.

Feeling a blush coming on, I looked over at Temari, who had been watching the whole thing.

My 'friend' smirked and pointedly turned away, talking to Gaara now.

"_Man… I'll get her for this…"_

Kiba laid his head on my desk, making my heart skip a beat, and his eyes opened.

When he saw me, he shot up and turned around. "Hey, Mina… thanks for helping me find Naruto. I just got done giving him the business!"

I felt myself smile weakly as my body went into auto-drive.

"Glad I could help."

_"Glad I could help? What the hell am I saying?"_

Kiba laid his arm on my desk. "Yeah… well… it wasn't easy! He's always running away."

Naruto must have heard him, because he growled: "Shut up, idiot."

Kiba just snorted, but looked back at me, and I noticed that his eyes… weren't normal. They were like little slits.

Pupil-less and sharp, they made me blush as I clicked my shoes together; something I only did when I was a nervous wreck.

Akamaru, his dog, looked up at me and put his head on the side of my desk.

"Aww," Kiba laughed, his teeth gleaming. "He wants you to pet him. Don't worry," he added quickly. "He doesn't bite unless I tell him to. And I _won't_ tell him to."

I petted the dog, timidly at first, but when I realized that he really wasn't a threat, I gave the dog a hug.

He barked, and Kiba turned to me.

"He said… he likes you!"

My eyebrow rose; _"He can… understand dogs? He's pulling my leg."_

As if he could read my mind, Kiba smiled. "My clan… we specialize in, well, dogs. Yes, I _can_ understand him; I've been questioned about it relentlessly throughout my entire life."

However, before I could respond, the final bell rang, which meant that Kiba had to turn around, however he kept leaning back onto my desk.

Suddenly, he fell out of his chair, for no good reason, making the entire class erupt in laughter.

"Damn," That Naruto kid was dying of laughter. "I didn't know how stupid you were until just _now_, dog!"

The poor kid was growling: "Shut up, Naruto."

He sat back in his chair, obviously embarrassed, and didn't even _look_ at me as he did so.

"_Aww,"_ I sighed, and Akamaru just laid his head on his masters' lap, earning a pat on the head.

As I took more notice to the way he had fallen out of his chair, I could see sand retreating to my left.

Automatically, I glared at Gaara, who was shaking his head in what seemed like exasperation.

Temari was giggling. "What the hell was _that_ all about?"

I gestured to the blonde girl's brother, who still looked pissed off, and it was then where Temari suddenly understood.

"Oh, my little brother is growing up; he's becoming protective over everyone close to him," Temari cooed, only loud enough for the three of us to hear.

Gaara glared at her. "Tch. Shut up. I am _not_."

"Then explain to me why you made him fall out of his chair."

"I didn't."

"Yeah, you did!"

"Prove it!"

"I _saw_ the sand!"

"Pics or it didn't happen."

"Damn it."

Temari cursed, conceding defeat, but I didn't take too much notice as I only blushed as Kiba turned to me.

"Heh… honest mistake."

I couldn't turn my head to glare at Gaara, but I shrugged. "It happens to everyone."

Kiba stared at me for another moment, then asked me. "Dude, Mina-chan… how did you get your eyes to be so _blue?_ That's so cool!"

"_Mina-chan…? Commenting on my eyes? I must be dead. I've gotta be dead!"_

Wanting to pinch myself, I sighed. "I guess it was a recessive gene. No one else in my family has it, even my uncle."

He looked intrigued now.

"Who is your uncle?"

"Iruka Umino."

"Holy shit!"

A voice could be heard from across the room, and I looked up to see Naruto standing on a desk, pointing at the two of us. "Iruka-sensei is your… uncle? You're _related_ to him?"

I nodded, my eyebrows creasing, wondering why Naruto was making such a big deal out of that.

"Who the hell taught you to eavesdrop on other people's conversations, idiot?" Kiba was smirking at him, his eyes glinting a challenge at the blondie.

"Watch out, dog, or someone's gonna get hurt." Naruto warned, returning Kiba's look straight back to him.

"Is that a challenge?" Kiba asked, getting ready to stand up.

However, a voice could be heard from my left, stopping the entire arguement:

"What a drag… it's, like, eight in the morning, and you guys are _already_ driving me absolutely _insane_…"

I looked over to see the pony-tail guy glaring up from his desk, small bags underneath his eyes.

Naruto snorted. "Stop sleeping, for God's sake, Shikamaru! Dammit, you're _so_ lazy!"

"I wouldn't _be_ lazy if people stopped being troublesome and acted like completely sane people all of the time."

"Doubt it."

"Go ahead; whose stopping you?"

Before the fight could go on, a poof of white smoke appeared at the front of the classroom.

"Now class, let's settle down. As some of you know, my name is Kakashi Hatake. Just call me… Kakashi-sensei, or whatever you kids are into these days."

He surveyed the class, making me nervous, and his eyes rested on me, then Temari, then Gaara in a way I would rather forget as I knew what was coming:

"Looks like we have some new students this year. Why don't you all come on down to the front and tell us something about yourselves?"

"_Fuck,"_ I cursed in my mind.

If there was one thing that I couldn't stand, it was attention.

Temari may like it, and encourage me to get more, but I would always hate it.

I stood up from my desk shakily, and, followed by Gaara and Temari, walked to the front.

Gaara looked at both of us as we stopped at the front, and he sighed.

"I'll go first. My name is Gaara of the Sand. My hobbies are torturing my brother and eating toast for breakfast. I come from Suna, along with my sister, Temari here, and her best friend, Mina."

With that, he closed his eyes, and allowed Temari to go.

"My name is Temari of the Sand. Like Gaara said, we're from Suna. My hobbies are cleaning my fan, which I didn't bring today, and kicking my other brother's…" she glanced at Kakashi, checking the language I knew she was about to use. "Behind."

I cleared my throat; I had mentally prepared myself for this moment, but I didn't anticipate that I'd be doing it in front of an _extremely_ cute guy named Kiba and his dog.

_"Don't fuck this up, don't fuck this up, don't fuck this up..."_ I chanted in my head as I began:

"My name… is Mina Tenshi. I'm from Suna, but I was born here in Konoha. Um… some of you might know my uncle, Iruka Umino, who teaches at the Academy. My hobbies are writing books and poems, as well as torturing their little brother," I glanced at Temari, and continued: "I live with them, but we're not related."

When we were done, I wholeheartedly expected the perverted whistles and comments like back at Suna when we had a new student, but we were greeted with nothing but applause.

Kakashi was staring at us with no emotion whatsoever as the applause died down.

"Any questions?" he asked the class, and Naruto immediately raised his hand as he stared at me.

"_What could he want…?"_

The blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy stared up at me now, smirking. "Can you tell Iruka-sensei I said hi?"

I smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Naruto looked satisfied as he nodded and smirked again.

Next, the boy called Sasuke raised his hand. "Hmm. You, with the red hair,"

He addressed Gaara in a rather rude manner, making both Temari and I tense up, and Sasuke continued: "Hmm… do you have a soul? If not, we can be friends. I don't have one, either."

Gaara's eyebrow, well, if he had one, it would have risen, and he shrugged.

"I… _do_ have a soul."

A random kid stood up, his brown hair sticking out from all angles: "I thought redheads didn't _have_ souls!"

Temari balled up her fist as the two of us stared down the kid. "Look; if you've got a problem, we can settle this some other time."

Sasuke just smirked at Temari's lack of self-control. "Hmm."

Kakashi, realizing that the situation was about to escalate, stepped in.

"Okay, Gaara, Temari, and Mina. Go back to your seats, and I'll be taking attendance."

To be honest, I almost ran back to my seat to get away from all of the judgemental stares.

_"Damn, that's probably the most embarrassing thing I've ever done!"_

As soon as I sat down, Kiba turned to me and whispered. "Good job, Mina-chan. I thought you were gonna faint up there or something."

He snickered at me now, and I'll admit I blushed a bit, not knowing how to respond.

"_If I fainted… would he have caught me?"_

Hearing my girly thoughts ringing in my head, I shook my head to clear it. That probably would have never happened, and even if it did, he wouldn't have done anything to help me.

Kiba looked concerned, like he was about to ask me what was wrong, but Kakashi had already began to take attendance.

Temari and Gaara were called first, having longer last names, then all of the clique girls, except Ino, were called.

"_I hope not every class is like that,"_ I whimpered to myself.

Gaara looked pissed, and Temari kept trying to sneak a peek at the pony-tail guy called Shikamaru.

It took _energy_ not to laugh as I looked at my hopeless friend.

_"She's gotta be more discreet than THAT!"_

"Kiba Inuzuka!" Kakashi called out, suddenly.

"Here," Kiba sighed, leaning back again onto my desk, catching me off-guard.

So off-guard, in fact, that what seemed like moments became just about a full minute as my name was finally called.

"Mina Tenshi!"

Hell, I didn't know _my_ name would be called so soon!

"H…here!" I stammered, wanting to slap myself at how shaky my voice was.

Kiba turned to me, a smirk on his face. "Huh. I didn't think you were shy."

"I'm not!" I hissed at him. I didn't want him to think I was weak.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Mhm."

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

We were going back and forth until Kiba got knocked out of his chair yet again, making everyone, including Kakashi, burst into laughter again.

This time, though, he seemed to almost fly across the room and hit the wall.

I glared at Gaara, who was shaking his head again, and Temari hissed to him: "That was a bit unnecessary, don't you think?"

"No, not really. He's hurting Mina's feelings."

"No he's not," I growled back, but Kakashi sighed, finishing his laughing bout.

"Kiba… you certainly _are_ a clown. I'm welcome to have you in my classroom."

The poor Inuzuka peeled himself off of the wall, shaking his head. "Yeah, sure."

Naruto was still laughing, and he tried to speak: "Dog… I think... you deserve an award... for the most... stupid... dog!"

Kiba glared at him. "I'll settle this with you next period."

He sat back down in his seat, making me sigh; he really _was_ cute.

_"Quit thinking about him!"_

He whipped around to face me as Kakashi was finished up taking attendance.

"That's so weird… I didn't _fall_ out of my chair… I got _thrown._ Was it you?"

I shook my head, annoyed that he thought _I_ would do something like that to him.

"I dunno, but, it _is_ pretty funny, Kiba."

His name rolled unnaturally off of my tongue, and I kinda liked it.

"Mina-chan… your eyes are giving me a headache."

Kiba rolled his eyes as he turned away, leaning onto my desk again.

I really had to fight myself so I wouldn't actually pet him, like he was a real dog.

Akamaru sat down next to my desk, looking tired, and Kiba looked down at the gigantic dog.

"Man, he really likes you. How do you do it?"

My eyes widened as I shrugged; some people and animals _did_ seem to take a weird interest in me.

Kiba continued, whispering: "Heh… it's like you just have this… attracting attitude."

"_Attracting… I'm… attracting?"_

No guy had _ever_ said something like that to me, and it was different.

I could feel multiple emotions, I felt my hands shake.

"_Dammit. I always get like this when I'm overcome with emotions."_

Happy tears bred in my eyes and I wiped them away, watching him look at me with concern.

"You ok, Mina-chan?" Kiba's eyes were set on mine, wide and upset.

The way he said it made me blush, and I turned away. "Yeah, I'm fine, Kiba."

Before he could do anything else, Kakashi began teaching, looking almost determined.

As I listened to the lesson, I noticed Kakashi look out of the window.

A little bird came through, with a message.

He read it for a moment, and then sighed:

"Ok, everyone… looks like our lesson is cut short today; go outside and sit on the grass. We've got a bomb threat on our hands."

* * *

Damn, and on the first day, too! Sorry that this took forever, I've been lazy! D: Also, sorry if it seemed like I was bashing anyone, because I wasn't trying to D: Rate/Review! :P

12/8/12: What the hell? How many months has it been since I editted a story other than Cats and Dogs?! Holy shit. xD Sorry. I'm working on it.

7/13/13: Yeah, looks like I'm at it again with editing. :P Rate/review!


End file.
